


Take A Chance

by firequakes



Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Love Triangles, Meddling Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Donghae knows things because he's perfect like that. (In which Donghae is an idol, Hyoyeon is his stylist and Hyukjae is his best friend.)





	Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> for compatable @livejournal, bc idt i would've thought of ever writing this if not for her. :(

Lee Donghae is a superstar because he's perfect.   
  
Or he is, according to his fans. The truth is, he's not bad looking, he can sing decently, and rap fairly well, not to mention dance very well. Most of all, he always has a smile on his face. So, okay, maybe he can use a little more height on him, but other than that 'perfect' is more or less an applicable adjective for him. Even most of his staff would say so.  
  
Lee Hyukjae, on the other hand, is just the lowly dance choreographer.   
  
Or maybe not so lowly, since Donghae personally handpicked him. It probably helped that they went to the same dance school when they were in their teens, but still, Donghae had sworn up and down to his company bosses that, "Hyukjae is the best, he'll choreograph dance steps that will be famous throughout the country!" so they gave in, because Donghae is Donghae, and he has a certain charm about him that helps him get what he wants.  
  
Kim Hyoyeon is just Kim Hyoyeon, stylist to the stars. Or stylist to Donghae anyway, and has been for the past two years.  
  
  
  
The first time Hyukjae and Hyoyeon meet is during promotions for Donghae's second album, when Hyoyeon is just a few weeks into her job. Hyukjae had played a prank on Donghae right before he went on stage, because that's how he is, that's how they are, always fooling around and playing tricks on each other. Usually, it's just little things, and people laugh, because it's cute, they're cute, their friendship is cute.  
  
Except this time, Hyukjae's "little" prank completely messes with Donghae's wardrobe, which annoys the fuck out of Hyoyeon. They fix it at the last minute, right before Donghae has to perform, but Hyoyeon is pissed off, and she decides that she has to take it out on someone.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" she screeches at Hyukjae, never mind that they haven't exactly been formally introduced before.  
  
He just looks up at her, blinks, and opens his mouth to reply, but she cuts him off before he gets the chance to even make a sound.  
  
"That's right, you weren't," she snaps, and then turns on her heel, and walks out of the room.  
  
"What just happened?" Hyukjae asks, and Donghae bursts out laughing.  
  
"I think she just told you off," Donghae grins. "She didn't even notice I was here!"  
  
  
  
Because Donghae is Donghae, he tries to fix things between the two of them.  
  
"This is totally unnecessary," Hyukjae whines. "It's not even like we have to talk to each other at work!"  
  
"Shut up," Donghae tells him. "I'm the one paying for dinner anyway."  
  
"Well, if that's the case, I'm ordering the most expensive dinner set in the menu," Hyukjae says, grinning. And then he turns to survey the place. "Your manager's going to kills us, though. I spot at least four of your stalker fans already, creeping all over the place."  
  
Donghae slouches more into his seat, and adjusts his hoodie.  
  
Hyukjae snorts, "Like that helps, dude."  
  
"I think that's Hyoyeon already," Donghae says, motioning towards the restaurant door, where Hyoyeon had just passed through.  
  
She marches towards them and pulls out the chair across Hyukjae's. "Your manager is looking all over for you," she frowns at Donghae. Hyukjae smiles at her as a greeting, but apparently she's still refusing to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Calm down, and have dinner first!" Donghae says, smiling and pushing a plate towards her.  
  
"Donghae is treating!" Hyukjae says enthusiastically.  
  
Hyoyeon stares at him like this is all his fault, and Hyukjae looks away sheepishly.  
  
"Aww come on," Donghae says. "Let's all be friends, okay? I want all my favorite people to be friends!"  
  
Hyoyeon sighs. "You're like a kid. Why are you so like a kid?"  
  
  
  
The dinner actually ends up working out. Hyoyeon had been grumpy at first, and kept trying to convince Donghae to go back, or at least report to his manager, but then Hyukjae had just pointed out that if she just enjoyed the dinner like Donghae asked, then maybe he'll be easier to persuade. Donghae had grinned and nod, like he was backing up Hyukjae's theory, so Hyoyeon just gave in, and before the night was over, she had actually laughed at at least two to three of Hyukjae's stupid jokes.  
  
"See, you look better when you're laughing instead of screaming my head off!" Hyukjae had declared.  
  
"Is he trying to hit on me?" Hyoyeon had then asked Donghae, replacing her smile with a poker face.  
  
Donghae had just laughed, and Hyukjae had defensively exclaimed, "You wish!"  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, things do get better after that. Hyukjae somehow starts believing that he and Hyoyeon are now  _friends_. And because Hyukjae thinks they're now friends, he starts treating her like he does every other friend he does— he teases her a lot.  
  
Hyoyeon has no choice but to accept it, and agree that they  _are_  now friends, because then she gets a chance to reciprocate, and tease him right back. At least until Hyukjae starts teasing her about Donghae, and he realises she has a weakness.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Hyukjae asks, a mischievous grin on his face.   
  
Hyoyeon freezes up, but she attempts an eye-roll anyway. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, God!" Hyukjae exclaims. "I bet you were a member of his fan cafe and everything! You were, weren't you?"  
  
"Oh shut up," Hyoyeon frowns, and she's about to say a few more choice words at him, but then Donghae comes up to them and slings an arm each around each of them.  
  
"What's going on?" Donghae asks, smiling brightly. "Is Hyukjae giving you a hard time again? Don't mind him, he's always putting his foot where his mouth is."  
  
Hyoyeon just shrugs, but Hyukjae has a knowing smirk on his face.  
  
"Stop that," Donghae tells Hyukjae, poking his side. "Apologise to Hyoyeon! I don't want you two at each other's throats again!"  
  
"Sorry," Hyukjae mumbles, but he's still clearly fighting back the grin attempting to take over his face.  
  
  
  
One time, Hyoyeon walks in Hyukjae practicing all alone in the dance room. She watches him dance to a whole song before he finally notices her.  
  
"Oh, hello!" Hyukjae greets. "Are you looking for Donghae? You're looking for Donghae aren't you?"  
  
Hyoyeon ignores the chiding in his tone, and comes up to him. "You were off by half a second in that last step," she says.  
  
"Eh?" Hyukjae asks, taken aback.  
  
"And I think that one dance step," and then she demonstrates it for him, "can do better without the hip jutting."  
  
Hyukjae stares at her.  
  
"See, like this," Hyoyeon says demonstrating.  
  
"You dance?" Hyukjae asks, gaping.  
  
"Oh, um," Hyoyeon answers, standing up straight. "I used to," she says with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, cool!" Hyukjae says, his face lighting up. "You can help me, then."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm choreographing for this song Donghae is recording," Hyukjae explains. "It's better if he dances it with a partner. The song is kind of sexy."  
  
"Oh?" Hyoyeon asks. "Oh."  
  
And then Hyukjae starts the music, and pulls her to the floor, and somehow, they end up having fun for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
  
  
They monitor Donghae together as he rehearses for his first full concert. Hyukjae can't take his eyes off him even as he lightly mimics the dance steps that Donghae is doing. Hyoyeon notices this, and something suddenly clicks in her brain.  
  
" _Oh,_ " she says under her breath. "I see."  
  
"Huh? What do you see?" Hyukjae asks, turning to face her.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Hyoyeon says simply.  
  
"Huh? What," Hyukjae asks, confused.  
  
"I said," Hyoyeon says, laughing a little, grabbing Hyukjae's ears and pulling his face towards hers, "you like him, don't you?"  
  
Hyukjae's face turns pink, and he stammers as he struggles to get away from her, "I-I— huh, wha—?!"  
  
Hyoyeon sighs as she lets go. "I get it, don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she says with a tiny, knowing smile.  
  
For some reason though, she feels a little weird inside.  
  
  
  
Hyukjae and Donghae are at the gym, lifting weights, when Hyukjae asks him suddenly, "Donghae, be honest, what do you think of Hyoyeon?"  
  
"She's nice," Donghae answers readily. "She knows fashion, and dresses me very well. I like her."  
  
"You mean that?" Hyukjae asks.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"That you like her."  
  
"Of course!" Donghae says. "Of course I like her! And I alreadytold you before, right? You and her are two of my favorite people."  
  
"Donghae," Hyukjae says, taking on a mildy serious tone. "I mean, do you like her like  _that_?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
" _You know_ ," Hyukjae says. "'Cause dude, I think she likes you. Like  _that_."  
  
And then Donghae bursts out laughing.  
  
"What's funny?" Hyukjae frowns. "Don't laugh! I'm serious. I think you should be open-minded and give her a chance. She's a pretty great girl."  
  
Donghae is still laughing.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You know, she was saying the same shit about you just yesterday," he says, while trying to catch his breath. "I think she thinks you're gay for me."  
  
Hyukjae just gapes at him in disbelief.  
  
  
  
The thing about Donghae, is that he really likes fixing things. So once again he drags Hyukjae and Hyoyeon out for dinner ("My treat," he promises), and makes them order at least half the menu.  
  
Hyukjae is in the middle of stuffing his mouth with lettuce-wrapped samgyeopsal, when Donghae suddenly declares, "So. I think you two like each other."  
  
They both turn to him at the same time, but he just grins, and shrugs, like he just pointed out the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
  
  
They watch from the sidelines as Donghae performs with all his energy. It's his first full concert, and the place is packed, and everybody feels proud.   
  
Hyukjae and Hyoyeon are standing close together, side by side, when Hyoyeon suddenly feels Hyukjae's hand hovering near hers. She lets out an exasperated sigh, and just grabs his hand.  
  
"Stop being such a wimp," she retorts.  
  
Hyukjae's ears turn red, but he's not letting go, and as they continue to watch Donghae dance on stage, both of them can almost swear that he just winked at them knowingly.


End file.
